should i love or hate him?
by stiCyrocks425
Summary: Lucy and Kara found a little girl dead in the middle of the night. What will happen when that very thing that killed her, is going to make their lives miserable? Will Natsu and the Guild be able to save them? And what does this have to do with Sabertooth? Couples NatsuxLucy, StingxKara, and more
1. Chapter 1

Lucy watched as Fairy Tail celebrated on getting second in the Grand Magic Games. Natsu was sitting with Lisanna chatting up a storm. Lucy sighed before taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. She heard someone groan, then looked to see Kara, a new member. She had the most beautiful dark golden red hair, she's ever seen, her deep violet eyes always calm and calculating, softly tan skin, an inch taller than her, she truly is an beautiful eighteen year old girl. Kara tighten her ponytail, before looking at Lucy. She nodded before taking a drink that magically appeared in front of her.

"Hey." Kara said, tilting her to look at Lucy

"Hi, so how are you liking the guild?" Lucy asked, turning her stool to face her  
"Good. Is it always this rowdy?" she asked, chuckling at Gray and Natsu's fighting

"Pretty much." Lucy said, sighing

Kara watched as her face fell, when Natsu stopped his fighting to talk to Lisanna. An eyebrow rose as she watched Lucy get up to leave. No one noticing she left. Kara followed, walking side by side with her.

"Mind if i spend the night?" Kara asked, smiling at Lucy  
Lucy blinked once before a bright smile broke onto her face  
"I'd like that."

The two of them walked to her apartment, both of them plopping on the couch after entering the apartment. Lucy picked a movie.

"Weren't you in Team Natsu?" Kara couldn't help but ask  
"Yeah, but they wanted Lisanna." she said back, watching the movie instead of looking at Kara.

"You love him." Kara said suddenly, making Lucy blush. Kara smirked before turning back to the t.v.  
"I won't tease you, just accept you love him." Kara whispered, Lucy nodded.

In the end, both girls fell asleep on the couch. Not aware of something watching them sleep. That thing fell away, only having a evil smirk on its lips. Midnight strolled in, startling Kara awake. She looked behind her, she shook Lucy awake, making said girl glare at her.

"I thought I heard a scream." Kara whispered, walking to the door, putting on her jacket and boots, Lucy following her in curiosity. They walked down the streets, looking down alley ways. Kara eyes flickered left and right. She stopped, covering her nose in digust

"What the hell is that stench?" she exclaimed backing away a little  
"What stench?" Lucy asked looking in Kara's direction

"Something's up ahead, and it reeks." Kara said, walking forward again, now breathing through her mouth. They continued to walk, both had their hands in the jacket pockets.

"Why is it so cold?" Lucy shivered  
"Well, we aren't all heaters." Kara shrugged

They stopped when they saw a figure laying on the ground, Kara and Lucy glanced at each other, before proceeding forward. When they reached their destination, Lucy almost screamed, but Kara put her hand over her mouth, muffling the scream. On the ground was a girl about the age of nine, unrecognziable. Three large wounds on her chest going to her hip. Scratches on her legs and arms, meaning she was fighting for her life. Blood was coming out of her mouth, throat sliced, like something was choking her. Her face all bloody, making Lucy about to puke.

"Oh my god." Lucy said, inching closer to Kara once she no longer made a hand covering her mouth

Kara crouched near the body, her clothes were gone. Narrowing her eyes, Kara hovered her hand on the girl's still opened eyes. They showed terror, something Kara didn't like. She closed the girl's eyes before standing back up.

"We need to report this." she said, walking away from th body.

Lucy looked at the body, before running to Kara, tears running down her cheeks. Kara put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll find whatever did that." Kara whispered softly.

They walked in silence, walking back to the apartment, something flying in the sky, making Kara looked up. She rose an eyebrow before looking at Lucy, who is sleep walking right now. She chuckled, carrying her bridal style, kicking her apartment door open, and closing it. She walked to Lucy's pink bedroom, setting her down on the bed. Kara sighed, she had a feeling the damn thing wasn't done with that little girl. Walking back to the livingroom, she laid on the couch, closing her eyes, and falling into a light slumber.

Waking up later that morning, she got up, and started cooking breakfast. Smelling eggs and bacon, Lucy dragged her half asleep state to the kitchen. Seeing Kara put a plate on the table made her smile.

"Morning." Lucy greeted  
"Morning to you too." Kara grinned, sitting down

They ate in silence, Lucy thinking about that little girl. Kara watched as Lucy lost herself in La~la land. She shook her head, before putting her plate in the sink. Taking out her ponytail, brushing her hair, before putting it back in a high ponytail, Kara put on her mid-calf boots. Wearing a black shirt only going to her waist, blue jeans tucked in inside her boots. Putting on her jacket and zipping it up. Kara waited until Lucy was done. Walking out of her room, Lucy in a blue mid-thigh skirt, a white sleeveless shirt, brown knee length boots, and a side ponytail gathering her bangs. Grabbing her keys and whip, and making sure they were on her belt, she opened the door, walking out and locking it. Both of them walked to the guild.

"They already reported the body." Kara said, looking around the town people  
"Oh." Lucy muttered, feeling down again

"She was an orphan, so she didn't really have family or friends." Kara sighed, looking at children playing  
"What do you think it is?" Lucy questioned only getting a shrug for an answer

Opening the guild doors, they walked to the request board, Lucy trying to pick a mission. While Kara watched everyone be their normal selves. Looking back at Lucy, who's reading a request. Kara read it from over her shoulder.

"You want to catch bandits? That are mages?" Kara asked  
Lucy nodded before going over to Mira. Kara waited by the door, watching Lucy point to her, Mira nodded.

Lucy came over, nodding. Walking out of the guild, they went their seperate aways, getting ready. Once again unaware of the monster about to make both their lives completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the train with Lucy, wasn't that bad. Glancing over her outfit once, Kara shuddered. Lucy, who looked at Kara, noticed her shudder,

"What?"  
"How can you stand _those_ cloths?" Kara exclaimed  
"I'm used to them, why?" Lucy raised an eyebrow  
"So you wear a miniskirt on mission, that are clearly made for traveling?" Kara questioned  
"Pretty much."

Opening her bag, Kara pulled out a baggy shirt with shorts, throwing them at Lucy, she pointed towards the bathroom. Lucy glared at her, while was glaring back, not backing now. Giving up, Lucy went to change, leaving Kara grinning in victory. Looking back outside, rain traveled down the window, while thunder rolled in. Hearing Lucy sit down, she saw in the corner, Lucy put her cloths in her suitcase. After sitting for an hour, Kara stood up, before walking around,

"What are you doing?" Lucy wondered  
"Stretching." a simple reply from Kara  
Rolling her eyes, Lucy could out a book and started reading.

Inhaling a scent similar to the one last night, Kara gagged a little, before putting her index finger and thumb and pinched her nose. Pausing her reading, Lucy looked up to see Kara's disgusted face. Raising an eyebrow in question, Lucy breathed in, smelling nothing.

"It's that stench from last night." Kara moaned, moving her hand away from her nose, to rub her temple  
"It is really that bad?" Lucy asked  
Giving her a look  
"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Where is it coming from?" Kara muttered to herself  
Lucy shrugged, grabbing her jacket, and putting it on

Both of them walked out into the rain, making sure their hoods were up, slinging her bag over her shoulder, Kara walked towards their clients. Lucy summoned Plue, while Kara looked at the thing, weirdly.

"This is Plue, my dog." Lucy chirped  
"That is _not_ a dog. That's a _thing_." Kara said  
"It's a dog." Lucy snapped  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Lucy scowled at her, walking ahead. Kara chuckled at her, jogging to catch up. Falling in step, Kara dug her hands into her jackets' pockets, glancing around ever now and then. The town was pretty small, guys were perverts ogling at them, while women looked at them in envy and disgust. Kara flicked them off, not caring if they thought wrong of her. Lucy giggled at her behavior, Kara narrowed her eyes at her, making her stop. Walking to a brown two story house, Lucy and Kara glimpsed at each other. Lucy knocked on the door and the mayor opened up. A man in his forties, gray hairs here and there, light brown eyes, pale, and Kara reaching his chin, making her look up at him a little along with Lucy who was two inches shorter than Kara.

"Are you the mages from Fairy tail?" he asked  
"Yes, sir." Kara said  
"Please, come in." he opened the door wider  
"Thank you." Lucy politely said

Closing the door, when they were in, he walked towards the couch, motioning for them to sit across from them.

"The bandits took all of our young children, food, and our water supply."  
"How awful." Lucy gasped  
"They took the younger women, did they not?" Kara interrogated  
"Yes." Cole said

Standing up, Kara walked towards the door, Lucy shot up and followed her

"Where are you going?" Cole asked, standing up  
"To save your people." Kara said simply  
"In the rain?" Cole asked again  
"Yes." with that both of them left

Starting towards the forest, they started their search.

* * *

Sunlight went through the spaces in the leaves, making Lucy blink rapidly. Kara looked at a tree, that had a strange marking. She chuckled, startling Lucy, who looked at her, in concern. Her right hand glowed, disspelling a spell. Jogging east, with Lucy, they saw a cave. Walking into it, they saw women tied up, with cuts and bruises. Lucy freed them, while Kara checked the cave.

"Well, well, what have we hear?"

Standing there were no other then the bandits. Kara sighed, knowing a fight will break out. Getting into a stance, she looked over her shoulder. "Protect them." then looked back at the bandits.

* * *

YAY! I finally got an idea for this story. Review plz. Thanks.


End file.
